<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gladiolus: The Story of Myra Poole by ChocoToasties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415589">Gladiolus: The Story of Myra Poole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties'>ChocoToasties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Blending, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeyne Poole stand-in, OC has a similar role to Jeyne but the similarities end there, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramsey Bolton is his own tag but to be specific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dialogues following the journey of Myra Poole, handmaiden to the Stark Family.</p><p>This was based on an OC that I conceptualized to ship with Jon Snow. I was just gonna write a one-shot but it grew to be an entire project.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gladiolus: The Story of Myra Poole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is he?" Myra thought as she paced impatiently in front of the tall chilled windows of Winterfell's library tower. She was beginning to question why she arranged this meeting to start with. Myra liked Jon for a long time. She liked his dark curly hair and his dark eyes. She liked his Stark face even though it was almost always frowning. She saw the kindness he would show his younger siblings and the fighting prowess he would show off during training. She always <em> saw </em>  him but never worked up the nerve to  <em> approach </em> him. She felt like a coward.</p><p> </p><p>With her going to King's Landing tomorrow and Jon leaving for the Wall, tonight was the last night they'd see each other. Myra wanted to give the object of her affection a gift to send him off at least. But now it's been 15 minutes since the time she arranged to meet Jon, and she was beginning to question why she set this up to begin with. Myra was on the verge of clutching the surprise parchment in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The oak doors on the left side of the library burst open, and the anticipated pale brunette rushed through. Myra straightened up in her chair, quickly readjusting her clothes to look presentable and trying to sit in a natural position. She tries to hide the parchment paper under her hands, resting in her lap. Jon quickly scans the library, trying to locate his inviter, and when his eyes land on Myra, she could see a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm late," Jon Snow huffed apologetically, walking towards her and setting a long narrow box down as he took a seat, "I had to say goodbye to Bran and Robb."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you talk to Arya?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's next. I'm giving her a parting gift."</p><p> </p><p>Myra's face fell, and her hands clenched in her armchair. "So you <em> are </em> leaving." She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Uncle Benjen's going back to the Wall tomorrow, and I'm going with him to become a ranger."</p><p> </p><p>"But <em> why </em>?" Myra's voice wavered, "Winterfell is your home! You have your brothers and Theon even though he's an ass."</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled at the last bit. "True, but do you think that <em> Lady Catelyn </em> wouldn't give me more hell when Father leaves to go South?" He looked down, his eyes going dark in memory. "Hells, father didn't do much to defend me when she did what little she could to leave me out. If I stay here, I'll never be more than a bastard. At least at the Wall, my status means nothing, and I can make something of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been thinking about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"For a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Define 'a while.'" Myra said with her fingers up in quotation.</p><p> </p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes. "A while, okay? Why do you even care?"</p><p> </p><p>The logs smoldering in the central fireplace provided plenty of warmth, but the chill in Jon's voice had Myra shaking all the same. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care? It's not like you've reached out to me before. You were always off sewing with Sansa or drawing something in the library."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's not like you gave me a chance! If you weren't training with the boys, you were somewhere moping."</p><p> </p><p>"I always moped in the same spot, the armory; you could have talked to me at any time." Jon's tone turned cold. "Or were you too embarrassed to be seen with the Bastard of Winterfell?" </p><p> </p><p>Myra flinched. Jon looked away and exhaled, realizing his temper was too intense. He stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't going to plan at all. Myra was going to lose him if she did nothing. Jon kept walking away from her without looking back. Then, grabbing the parchment and shooting up from her chair, Myra's hand still reached out and captured Jon's cloak, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair, and you know it. I always stood up for you when Theon said something."</p><p> </p><p>"Not with Sansa."</p><p> </p><p>"I did it behind closed doors. I'm her lady in waiting; I can't go off on her in public."</p><p> </p><p>Jon's eyes softened, but he stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have reached out and communicated. But since you always knew where I would go away from Sansa, you could have approached me as well." Myra unclenched the parchment and quickly tried to rub the wrinkles out of the corner. "I didn't have much time to draw this, so sorry if the ink work seems messy, but I wanted to give you <em> something </em> before you left. Sorry for wasting your time." </p><p> </p><p>Myra handed him the picture: It's a portrait of him, staring off into the distance at an unknown object. The moon hung in the upper right corner of the image, and the Stark symbol is etched into its face. He could see small splotches of ink here and there (the errors that Myra spoke about), but he also sees how she tried to use stippling to make them blend in. Jon's eyes lit up at sight, and a blush formed on his face as he realized the amount of detail that went into capturing his likeness.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to make this, Myra."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. But I wanted to. You may not be a Stark legally, but you still have wolf's blood. I want you to remember that when you're at the Wall."</p><p> </p><p>Jon scratched the back of his head. "I don't know to say."</p><p> </p><p>Myra laughed, her voice ringing like twinkly bells. "How about, 'Thank you, Lady Myra. This is a wonderful gift that you've bestowed upon me, and I will cherish it until my final days.'"</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>She fidgets. "I also have another gift to give you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? What?"</p><p> </p><p>Myra grabbed Jon's fur cloak by the collar, bringing his surprised face to her determined one.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! mmph", Jon tried to object, only for his words to be cut off by Myra's soft lips. They pressed against his wind-chapped ones, clumsy but earnest. It took him a moment to register what was happening, but soon he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her and tilting his head. They stood there for a sweet moment, molding their lips together and basking in the heat of their embarrassed faces.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to overdo things, Myra pulled away from him. It was hard to keep her nerves around him, and after what she just did, she struggled not to faint on the spot. She picked up her skirts and turned to leave but stopped when Jon put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.</p><p> </p><p>"Myra wait," Jon pleads, "Shouldn't we talk about this? What we just did-"</p><p> </p><p>"I still have to finish packing. So say goodbye to Arya and get some rest, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"But-</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you another kiss tomorrow. Consider that my consolation gift for the celibacy vows you're going to take at the Wall."</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughs, "Well, I'll appreciate the favor my Lady will bestow upon me on the morrow." His voice faltered as if he wanted to say more, but he didn't continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Jon Snow." Myra bid as she walked out of the library, glad to leave an impression on the poor bastard before their morning departure.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I decided to edit this chapter cause looking back on it, it felt barebones. I hope you like this update and are looking forward to the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>